Mario Goes To Coney Island
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Mario takes his gang of friends to the famous Coney Island in Brooklyn, New York, where the gang is sure to have some fun in the sun and enjoy the rides! Of course, with Wario and Waluigi, you would never know.


It was a nice, quiet day at the Mushroom Kingdom, with Toadette and Dry Bowser simply enjoying the nice summer breeze in the grassy meadow that was west of Toad Town.

"You know, I wonder what exciting thing is going to happen with us recently," Toadette remarked as she stretched her arms, turning to Dry Bowser. "I sure could go for a new adventure."

Dry Bowser scoffed as he waved his left skeletal hand at Toadette. "Please, calm yourself, kid, I doubt anything will happen to-"

Mario suddenly busted right through Dry Bowser as he landed on his feet, moving his hands around as he faced Toadette. 'Hey-a, Toadette! Guess what?"

"...What?" Toadette asked as she tilted her head to the right, blinking innocently.

Mario smiled as he adjusted his red cap, his left hand on his hip. "We're going to a special place-a from my childhood!"

"Uhhh... Yoshi's Island?" Toadette remarked as she held her hands together.

Mario laughed as he patted Toadette on the head. "Nope-a! Coney Island!"

"...You're kidding, right?" Dry Bowser remarked as his skull bounced about, facing Mario.

Mario smirked as he picked up the skull, eying Dry Bowser as he had him in both of his hands. "Nope! We're going there-a right now!"

And then in a matter of a few seconds via a huge rainbow colored warp pipe, Mario found himself in Brooklyn, New York, being in Coney Island as he was on the famous boardwalk with Toadette and Dry Bowser, who had his entire body reconstructed but still had his skull in Mario's hands. Silver The Hedgehog arrived at the scene, holding a couple cardboard boxes of pizzas as he looked around, frowning.

"D'oh! I'm late again!" Silver groaned as he tilted his head back, glancing up at the clear blue sky. "Why don't these two always tell me where they're going?"

Not paying any mind to the rainbow warp pipe, the disappointed silver colored psychic hedgehog sighed as he headed eastward back to Toad Town, not realizing that his friends were now in Coney Island.

**Mario Goes To Coney Island  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

"...Can you put my head back on my body now?" Dry Bowser asked in annoyance.

Mario chuckled as he wagged his right index finger at Dry Bowser, shaking his head. "Silly undead Koopa! Heads are for kids!"

"Teehee! That doesn't make sense!" Toadette giggled as she placed her hands on her face, tilting her head back and forth. "Where's the rest of the gang?"

"Oh, they're waiting for us-a on the beach-a." Mario remarked as he pointed to the south. "Well now that I think about it-a, I think I've seen Bowser and Bowser Junior head to the Cyclone."

* * *

It then cut to the famous Coney Island Cyclone, where King Bowser Koopa and his son Bowser Jr. were riding on the legendary wooden coaster, both of them being in the back due to Bowser's heavy weight.

"Whoo!" Junior exclaimed as he raised his hands in the air, with Bowser having to duck from nearly hitting the wooden beam ahead of them as the coaster train barreled through.

"_Grargh!_ Maybe we should go in the middle next time!" Bowser stated as he noticed that the car they were in were lifting up due to a combination of Bowser's heavy weight and the fact that it was the last car.

* * *

"...Anyway, let's a-go on Brighton!" Mario exclaimed as he snapped his fingers, pointing at the beach again.

Toadette nodded in agreement as she and a very annoyed headless Dry Bowser followed the somewhat portly Italian plumber to the beach, with Wario and Waluigi chuckling as they were hiding inside an empty blue trash can.

"Wahaha. We're gonna ruin their fun-a time-a!" Wario stated as he began greedily rubbing his hands together.

"Nye he he, yeah!" Waluigi added as he twisted his mustache with his right hand, nodding in agreement with his fatter best friend. He then frowned as he looked at Wario. "Why are we hiding in here again?"

"Because it's all about the gold, and greed is good!" Wario cackled as he began searching the bottom of the trash can, shaking his big fat butt as Waluigi tried to get as away as possible, attracting disturbed looks from the human tourists, visitors, and locals walking past them, with various seagulls keeping a close eye on the two as they wondered if the Wario Bros. had any food on them.

* * *

Meanwhile on the sandy Brighton Beach, Mario was walking past the various humans as he spotted Luigi, Princess Peach Toadstool, Princess Daisy, Birdo, Toad, and Toadsworth all relaxing on the sand on their various beach blankets, the group being close to the sea, with Mario calling out to them.

"Hey-a everyone! I brought Toadette and Dry Bowser!" Mario exclaimed as he pointed at Toadette and Dry Bowser's headless bony body.

"_Sa-weet!_ I knew you'd bring them eventually!" Peach stated as she got up, clasping her hands together.

Toadette wrapped her arms around the back of her head as she tilted her head once again. "Wait, where's Yoshi and Donkey Kong? Aren't they here?"

"They went exploring Surf Avenue. Wanted to see if they could find restaurants easily." Luigi stated as he was listening to the radio.

* * *

Quick look on the popular Surf Avenue, Yoshi and Donkey Kong were both on the sidewalk near the amusement parks, with the two heading up and down as they were trying to pick which place to eat at.

"I'm in the mood for seafood, and maybe bananas!" Donkey Kong stated as he pounded his chest several times.

Yoshi shook his head as he moved his arms in place. "Well I wanna down myself in some hotdogs and french fries! Or maybe try out some of those garlic knots I heard so much about!"

* * *

Dry Bowser snatched his skull from Mario as he placed it back on his head, folding his skeletal arms together. "Where's that overused clone Rosalina? I'm surprised she's not present here."

"Oh, she got arrested again for flaunting her fat ass in public." Daisy stated as she was watching a baseball game on her small portable television set.

Dry Bowser simply rolled his eyes as he shook his head. "That's typical. She doesn't know whether to stay 'pure' or be more like you two."

Peach and Daisy both laughed at this as they gave each other glances, enjoying the fact that they could poke fun at Rosalina.

Toadsworth cleared his throat as he rolled his right hand around. "Master Mario, are you going to join us in relaxing on the beach?"

"Soon-a, Toadsworth!" Mario stated as he wrapped his arm around Toadsworth. "I'm gonna go and find Petey Piranha and King Boo!"

"You don't have to go through all the trouble, Mario. I can just call them." Birdo stated as she was reading a woman's magazine.

Mario simply chuckled as Birdo rolled her eyes, going back to reading her magazine. Toad yawned as he scratched his butt.

"Mind getting me some lotion? I'm feeling an itch." Toad remarked as he kept scratching himself, using both of his hands.

Toadette giggled at Toad's unintentional blurb as Dry Bowser decided to go back onto the boardwalk, with Mario pulling out a rainbow colored warp pipe out of his blue overalls and jumping into it, heading back to the Mushroom Kingdom, with Toadette joining the group in enjoying the sandy beach and bright sun rays.


End file.
